El imbécil de la sonrisa perfecta
by Midnight.Memoriess
Summary: Porque Albafica es el imbécil de la sonrisa perfecta.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la talentosa creadora de Lost canvas (Shiori) pero la historia es completamente mía, sin fines de lucro, sólo con el afán de ver a una de mis parejas favoritas ser canon en una historia xD**

**Mis historias siempre van a aparecer también en wattpad, soy Midnight memories porque me gusta escribir allí y terminar publicando aquí. **

**Capítulo 1**  
Agasha se sentía cansada de que el caballero de piscis la viera como una hermana pequeña a la que tenía que cuidar, tenía ya 18 años, ya no era la tonta niña enamoradiza de 15 años bueno de hecho sí, pero quería que el caballero finalmente la reconociera.  
Si Kardia la molestaba allí iba Albafica a defenderla, si Manigoldo le jugaba una broma, nuevamente el dorado de piscis iba en su auxilio, igualmente la defendió de los espectros que habían atacado a Rodorio en la Guerra Santa de la cual todos habían salido victoriosos y milagrosamente sin ninguna baja.  
No se quejaba de que Albafica fuera su amigo y su fiel guardián, pero sí de que no se fijara en ella.

Las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos hasta que de pronto todo cambio, de un momento a otro el celeste acompañaba a Kardia y a Manigoldo a esos bares del pueblo incluso hasta iba solo, demás estaba decir que ya tenía un gran grupo de mujeres detrás de él, de las cuales el dorado se encargaba de decir que eran sólo sus "amiguitas".  
En este momento el celeste se encontraba en otra de sus habituales salidas.  
Agasha se sentía cansada, si ese desgraciado podía ir y beber ¿por qué ella no? Bien, no era buena idea ir a ese lugar porque seguramente lo vería rodeado de su grupo de amiguitas y lo que menos quería era eso, ella simplemente quería olvidar, decían que el alcohol servía para eso.  
Pero ella no sabía tomar, ni siquiera sabía donde conseguir ese codiciado elixir y después de dar un largo suspiro, pensó, Manigoldo.  
El caballero de cáncer podía enseñarle a beber y se encargaría de conseguir las bebidas.

Cuando llegó al templo del cangrejo entró sin pedir permiso.  
"Manigoldo" llamó la castaña buscando al dorado que se encontraba semiacostado con ropa cómoda en una de las ventanas y por dar un brinquito del susto terminó cayéndose haciendo reír a Agasha en el proceso.

Manigoldo gruñó mientras se levantaba y sobaba su parte trasera.  
"Tú no viste nada" le señaló el caballero quejándose aún, Agasha negó con la cabeza divertida.

"Necesito tu ayuda" comentó una vez recordó por lo que iba, el silencio del caballero la hizo continuar "enséñame a tomar" dijo finalmente ganándose la sorpresa del cangrejo.

"¿E-espera que tú quieres qué?" respondió extrañado y Agasha no quería ningún interrogatorio.

"Vamos Manigoldo necesito un trago y no pienso ir a los bares que acostumbran, además te tengo a ti, quién mejor que el gran Manigoldo" trató de convencerlo Agasha, pero sin realmente tener éxito.

"Gracias por el cumplido, pero no gracias. Sabes lo que Albafica me haría si sabe que te di alcohol" apuntó a decir Manigoldo. Su diversión consistía en corromper almas inocentes, seguramente sería divertido ver como la castaña revelaría sin ton ni son cosas que jamás diría o haría estando sobria, pero era demasiado arriesgado. No él no lo haría definitivamente.

"Dile a Albafica que te enseñe, él siempre está contigo" sugirió Manigoldo, dándose media vuelta para retomar su postura en la ventana.

"Está ocupado con sus 'amiguitas'" contestó Agasha con cierta molestia en su voz que pasó desapercibida por el cangrejo porque si se hubiera dado cuenta, no hubiera caído en lo que a continuación dijo Agasha.

"Bueno después de todo Albafica tenía razón" dijo Agasha dando un suspiro, ahora era ella la que le daba la espalda al caballero.

"Ja, qué te dijo el Rosal" habló Manigoldo con evidente intriga mal disimulada.

"Oh, no sé si deba decirte, que tal si se enoja conmigo" respondió Agasha encogiéndose de hombros.

"Agasha, ambos sabemos que el pez ese jamás se enojaría contigo, ya dime" exigió el dorado y Agasha le dio la razón.

"Pues verás, ya sabes, dice que él es el líder del grupo, tanto tú como Kardia siempre lo están obedeciendo" Hasta Agasha se había sorprendido de su capacidad para mentir.  
En parte era verdad lo que decía, pero no porque Albafica se sintiera más que sus dos compañeros sino que era el más prudente al tomar decisiones, pero Manigoldo se sintió ofendido de igual modo, había caído en la trampa de la castaña. "Digo hasta para estas cosas le tienes que pedir permiso"

"Agasha, espera aquí, iré por las botellas" contestó Manigoldo mientras salía por la parte de atrás.

Cuando Manigoldo llegó se pusieron en la sala del templo dotada de una mesa.  
Las botellas se pusieron en el centro y el dorado trajo 2 pequeños vasos en los que sirvió la bebida y le pasó uno a Agasha que se había sentado frente a él.

"Lo que tienes que hacer es beber hasta el fondo" explicó y luego bebió su propio vaso mientras la castaña lo imitaba.

La bebida le caló en la garganta, era sólo un trago, necesitaba más.  
"Sabes Manigoldo, esto no es nada de lo que tanto se mofaban tú y Kardia. Puedo vencerte." le retó Agasha despertando un brillo desafiante en la mirada de Manigoldo.

"Sabes niña, no desafíes a alguien si sabes que no puedes ganar" contestó el dorado aceptando el reto. Agasha bufó molesta al escuchar la palabra niña.

"Ustedes son sólo 5 años mayor que yo" le refutó la castaña y continuaron bebiendo.

"Manigoldo" llamó Kardia recién ingresando al templo de cáncer, tan pronto vio al nombrado y a la joven de Rodorio sus nervios comenzaron a incrementarse.

"¡Manigoldo! Albafica te va a matar" exclamó el de escorpio haciendo que un par de cabezas lo volteara a ver.

"Hip...No...hip... molestes escorpión, además, Albafica está con sus amigas" respondió Agasha con su voz entorpecida por la bebida y Manigoldo asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

"Manigoldo sabes que Albafica regresará y viejo, yo no pienso ayudarte" volvió a decir Kardia a lo que Manigoldo le susurró en el oído a la castaña ante la mirada perpleja del escorpión, ambos rieron cosa que molestó al que seguía parado.

"Saaabes Albafica le dijo a Agasha que él es el líder de nuestro grupito, ese santurrón no sabe lo que dice, nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos" dijo Manigoldo explicando lo que hacía. "No tenemos por qué pedirle permiso" terminó de decir y Kardia se llevó una mano a la cara con pesadez, Albafica tomaba las decisiones en las misiones porque tanto él como Manigoldo eran unos bárbaros que sólo pensaban en patear traseros y aunque servía, también era necesario tener estrategia, hasta él era consciente de eso y eso que él era el más 'rebelde', ¿por qué Manigoldo no?, algo andaba mal en esto.

"A-agaaassha recuerdas lo que hip... Albafica dijo de Kardia" empezó a decir Manigoldo cuando notó qué no convenció al escorpión y ahora fue turno de la castaña de asentir complizmente.

El mencionado arqueó la ceja, ¿que Albafica había dicho algo de él?

"¿Qué era Agasha?" dijo haciendo una pausa fingiendo acordarse. "Ah sii, que al parecer el caballero más afeminado es Kardia con esa uña roja, ¿qué hombre se pinta las uñas?" finalizó Manigoldo mientras negaba con la cabeza y Agasha levantaba los brazos en señal de 'qué sé le va a hacer'.

¡¿Que Albafica había dicho eso de él?! Bien eso era personal y así todo rastro de cordura desapareció de él porque se unió a los ya borrachos, olvidando que hacer enojar a Albafica no era buena idea, porque aunque era el más paciente de los tres, bastó con que una vez lo hicieran enfurecer para que tanto él como Manigoldo respetaran sus límites y la vez que derramaron su vaso también fue por algo relacionado con Agasha.

"E-el idiota de Albafica, cómo puede creerse tanto, primeeeero dice que nadiiie es suficiente para él y luego pum, adeeeemás él es el afeminado" dijo Kardia ya con los efectos del alcohol en su sistema, tratando de balbucear lo menos posible y los otros dos sentados asintieron.

"¿Ese Albafica quién se cree que es?" le siguió Manigoldo.

"Él imbécil de la sonrisa perfecta" habló Agasha tratando de desahogarse con aquellos que consideraba amigos hace bastante tiempo a pesar de los pesados que podían llegar a ser.  
Además Albafica poseía esa sonrisa tan única que lograba descolocarla por completo, por no decir que la dejaba idiota, sin defensa alguna ante él.

Los dorados la voltearon a ver con los ojos entrecerrados.  
"se supone que lo insultes Agasha, no que parezcas una de esas 'amiguitas' de él" le recriminó Kardia. Y entonces Degel que en algún momento se había unido a ellos en silencio y sin ninguna razón o algo que lo convenciera a estar allí, habló.

"Según mis deducciones Agasha quería beber para olvidar sus sentimientos por Albafica y para eso engañó y utilizó a Manigoldo que después engañó a Kardia" dijo explicando la situación y la castaña se sorprendió de la inteligencia del caballero de acuario, sin duda Kardia tenía razón en decir que iba con él cuando necesitaba resolver alguna situación. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió ir con él desde un principio, pero ya era demasiado tarde? ¿Además, era tan obvia con sus sentimientos?

Los dorados implicados se golpearon la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo con las palmas de sus manos.

"¡Estamos muertos!" exclamó Manigoldo estrellando su cabeza ahora con la mesa.

"Te lo dije Manigoldo, aaarghh y todo por..."miró a Agasha y luego frotó su cabello desesperadamente.

" Debí haberlo sabido desde un principio, te has dado cuenta en lo que nos has metido mujer "volvió a recriminarse el cangrejo y a la joven.

"No estamos muertos si desaparecemos a Agasha antes de que Albafica regrese" sugirió Kardia mirando hacia la castaña con una mirada que hubiera podido causar un poco de miedo en ella sino fuera porque la depresión era más fuerte, después de todo qué más daba, Albafica estaba con sus amiguitas.

Sin embargo no habían notado que una quinta persona se encontraba en el templo escuchando la animada conversación y sorprendido de lo que la castaña había hecho, quién diría que la joven sería tan astuta como para engañar a dos dorados, pero lo que más le impresionó fue lo que sentía por él, ¿por qué había sido tan ciego? creyendo que ella jamás le correspondería.

Y antes de que pudieran ponerle una mano encima a la castaña, un carraspeo tras sus espaldas los obligó a girarse.

"¿que le iban a hacer a Agasha?" exclamó el caballero de piscis elevando su cosmos mientras dirigía su mirada asesina hacia los responsables.  
Los dorados huían despavoridos de Albafica, exceptuando a Degel claro.  
Pero lo que inquietaba a la castaña era qué tanto había escuchado Albafica.

"Esperen un momento, se acaban de enterar de que amo a Albafica y no dicen nada" reclamó la castaña evidentemente ofendida y más por cierto celeste que no había dicho nada.

"Mujer, eso lo sabemos desde siempre" aclaró Kardia mientras Manigoldo se encogía de hombros dejando a la castaña boquiabierta, ni siquiera Albafica había sido capaz de decirle un 'jamás pasará' para que ella lo superara, a quién engañaba ni siquiera podría olvidarlo.

"Excepto el idiota ese" dijo Manigoldo señalando al celeste y eso también sorprendió a Agasha.

"Sí, pero no había necesidad de ahogar tus penas en alcohol ese idiota también..." y antes de que Kardia pudiera decir más, Degel se los había llevado jalándolos como niños pequeños, gesto que agradeció Albafica.

"Bien" dijo Agasha sin balbucear y con el alcohol casi desaparecido de sus sistema por el susto de ver al caballero que robó su corazón.  
Paso... "rompe mi corazón" paso... "estoy lista" paso... y justo cuando Agasha cerró sus ojos con fuerza el caballero ya había acortado las distancia entre ellos lo suficiente para que Agasha pudiera sentir su respiración y su magnífico olor masculino.  
Sus piernas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento podía caer, ¿por qué Albafica no decía nada?  
Cuando abrió los ojos sorprendió al dorado mirando sus labios y de un momento a otro se hizo de ellos, empezando con un vaivén suave y lento en el que quitaron todas sus dudas y temores a ser rechazados.  
Una corriente eléctrica sacudió a Agasha mientras era besada por el hombre que amaba.  
"Yo también te amo Agasha"

Entonces despertó.  
"Agasha ya es hora de irnos" dijo una voz que no fue reconocida en un principio por Agasha, pero estaba en su casa por lo que supuso era su padre.

"Papá, tenías que despertarme en la mejor parte de mi sueño" le recriminó la castaña con voz adormilada y los ojos aún cerrados.

La persona se regresó y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.  
"Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que pasó Agasha" dijo el caballero de piscis, la castaña al fin reconoció su voz y se cayó de la cama de la sorpresa.

"Aunque no me molestaría recordártelo" habló nuevamente acercándose a la castaña que seguía en el piso y la ayudó a levantarse.  
Rió ligeramente mientras veía el sonrojo de la castaña, entonces la abrazó.  
"entonces soy el imbécil de la sonrisa perfecta" preguntó Albafica logrando incluso un rojo aún más intenso en Agasha.


End file.
